A Blast from the Past
'''A Blast From The Past '''is the fifth episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Plot The episode starts with Shawn sighing over Jasmine as they both sleep on a tree branch. He then panicks when he sees what appears to be a zombie (Amy) and runs off. Dave and Sky go off to pick food, and they have an awkward conversation about what happened the last episode, but it is clear that they like one another. Ella is trying to make things easier with Sugar, but it is failing. Sky decides that she should help her. Max and Scarlett are discussing something, when they stop to see Chris (who has a weird and plastered look on his face). He explains the challenge, which is to get a paddle and make it back to their team safely, and as they are walking on a path right above water, they also have to knock their opponent off. Jasmine is still trying to guide Samey into acting as tough as her sister. Topher and Dave are the first to go for their teams, and they both get their paddle safely to their team due to neither hitting one another. Sugar and Samey are the next to go, and they end up fighting, but the bear knocks Sugar over, as Samey makes it back to her team. Max and Ella are next, and he puts a wire around his paddle, for Scarlett to throw an eel on it, which shocks Ella into the water as Max hits her with the paddle. Dave gets her out of the water and puts her slipper back on her foot, which causes her to realize that he is her knight-in-shining-armour/Prince Charming. Sky and Scarlett are next, and they are both fiercely completing it, with Scarlett sliding under Sky's paddle, causing the latter to fall into the water. Jasmine and Dave are against one another, but she falls as Dave hits her; she was too distracted looking at Shawn from a distance. Chef brings Shawn (who disguises himself to avoid a zombie attack) to the challenge. Sky is uncomfortable with Ella's overly friendly interaction with Dave. Max and Ella are paired up again, and a bear shows up to throw Max in the water. Ella soothes the bear with her voice, and she gets a paddle for her team. Shawn and Jasmine go against one another, and he hits her too hard, which causes her to get mad at him. Samey (who gets mad when her teammates call her Amy) and Sugar go against one another, and Amy reappears angrily out of the water and attacks her sister. Sugar manages to win the challenge for her team. Samey and Amy are mad at one another as they leave the challenge, and Max congratulates his "assistant", which makes Scarlett mad and insulted. Jasmine lets Shawn know that he is not in her "good book" at the moment. At the elimination ceremony, the twins and Jasmine are in the bottom three, and Jasmine receives the last marshmallow, leaving Amy and Samey to be eliminated together. Cast * Chris *Chef * Dave *Ella *Jasmine *Max *Amy *Samey *Scarlett *Shawn *Sky *Sugar *Topher Trivia *This is the first episode which contains a cameo appearance. * In this episode, Ella gains a crush on Dave because he put her shoe on her foot when he helped her out of the water like the prince did to Cinderella. * It's revealed that Scarlett also knew that Samey was pretending to be Amy. Gallery TopherChallenge.png|Topher battles with Dave ScarlettEvilface1.png|Scarlett battles with Sky DavexElla1.png|Dave helping Ella DavexElla2.png|Dave helping Ella again Dave_Ella_Shoe.png|Cinderella moment. DavexElla3.png|Ella flirts with Dave and wants to redo the challenge. ScaryAmy.png|Amy makes a cameo appearance....... AmyCameo.png|.....But she looks like a monster Scarlettevilface2.png|Scarlett is angry SameyAmyEliminated.png|Samey, sadly, is eliminated along with Amy Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Episodes